My Life My Love My All
by Serinay Kawasaki
Summary: He thought he could never love but when his path is acrossed with another will sparks fly? TauskiOC (Im not that good with summaries)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: That Special Someone

Author Notes:

Serinay Kawasaki here!!! FINALLY!!! Another fic!!! LOL This was posted up a , but it was a different version. I decided to start over from the beginning and wrote all new chappies for this fic. I hope ya'll like it and if so pleaseeee review!!! I L O V E reviews!!! Every author does!!! Well ENJOY!!!

Chapter One: That Special Someone

The sun was placed just above the horizon as it slowly descended. The shy was painted in a swirl of yellow, blue, and fiery pink. The sound of rushing water from the river vibrated through the cool air while the birds sand other creatures talked amongst themselves. Honey orange eyes scanned over the forest canopy. The owner of these eyes sat perched up in a tree... arms crossed over his chest while his legs were stretched out over a branch. Tasuki slowly inhaled the springtime's last air. Soon autumn would come and instead of the scent of blossoming flowers, the air would be filled with the fresh scent of pine.

_Feh, I never really liked spring anyway_ thought the young red head.

Many things had changed since that fateful day... the day Nakago was destroyed. So many of his friends and fellow senshi had lost their lives. Even little Chiriko fell victim to the cold breath of death. Only he, Chichiri, Miakia, and Tamahome had survived. However it was only Chichiri and himself who had been left in the past. Tamahome had gone on to be with Miakia in her world. Just remembering those times Tasuki and his friends shared pierced his heart. To many live were lost.

_Nuriko _Tasuki thought has he dwelled on the past. He missed Nuriko more then anything. He was like a brother to Tasuki.

_A brother who liked to cross dress._

A faint smile crossed Tasuki's lips as that thought came to his mind. The young red haired senshi lifted his eyes to the sky. Deep in his heart he felt that Nuriko was watching over him from the heavens It was Nuriko who was always kept him in check and now his former friend and brother at heart was gone.

_Nuriko I know you're up there and I know you can here me. I miss you buddy. Me, Chichiri, and even Koji. We all miss you... _

Tasuki shook his head. It wasn't like him to talk to someone who's just pasted away let alone think they can actually hear him.

"I must be going crazy. That's the last time I stay up all night drinking with Koji", Tasuki said aloud.

Ever since Miakia and had gone back to her world he, Koji, and Chichiri had been living together. It was never quite in their household. Koji and Tasuki would wrestle all the time while Chichiri stood there shaking his head at how stupid the two could be. Tasuki smiled showing his fangs as he remembered the good times they had shared. However it did get lonely. Chichiri was always off somewhere meditating while Koji chased after the village girls.

_Feh, girls! Who needs em", _the red head thought.

"_You need that special some Tasuki", _Tasuki heard Nuriko tell him that one-day.

**_FLASHBACK _**

"What's wrong with the way I dress?!", Nuriko yelled irritated. Honey orange eyes looked just had irritated.

"You dress like a girl. That's what's wrong you baka", Tasuki replied sternly. Nuriko's porcelain skin flushed with red from anger.

"And what wrong with that? Don't like girls? What are you? GAY?", the purple haired senshi replied putting his hands on his hips.

"Noooooo! Kami, you're such a baka. I just don't like em. That DOESN'T mean Im gay!", Tasuki shouted.

The red head closed his eyes and put his hands up in defense. Nuriko was known for throwing shoes at him, but the blow never came. Tasuki opened one eye cautiously then opened the other.

"What?! Not in the mood for torturing me today?", he asked sarcastically.

Nuriko just laughed while ruffling his friend's red hair.

"You know what you need Tasuki?"

The red haired senshi eyed his friend.

"What?"

"You need a woman. One that will love you for you and keep you in check because I always wont be around to", Nuriko replied smiling.

Tasuki rolled his eyes.

"Feh, I don't need a woman. Especially if she plans on abusing me like you do. One Nuriko is to much already."

Nuriko smiled and punched Tasuki in the arm lightly.

"I still think that you need someone special and not just any old whore off the street", Nuriko replied twisting up his face in disgust. The red haired senshi laughed at his friend's facial expression.

"I promise you Tasuki... I'll help you find that special someone. Not even death can keep me from it."

**_END OF FLASHBACK _**

"Well Nuriko, what happened to that promise? I still haven't found that special someone."

Author Notes:

Serinay Kawasaki: Well there is was!!! The beginning of my fic!!! I hope you guys liked it!Chappie two is done and all I have to do is type it also chappie three is halfway done. PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!!! When ya'll review it lets me know that you like my fic and you want me to continue. On a different note I went to go see "The Grudge" last week and I couldn't sleep for three days. That movie is S C A R Y!!! For all of you who saw it Im sure you were just as scared as I was. I slept in my younger brother's room the first night. LOL ; I know I sound chicken but that movie was really really really scary!!! And today (Friday) my friend wants me to go take her to go see it for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNIE!!! LOL She's 19 today!!! Oh yeah and my friend almost hit a dear last night. We were so scared cuz we were driving down a dark back road. You know those roads that aint got no streetlights. It was "The Grudge" all over again!!! LOL Well Im done chattering. I hope you all liked the beginning. Well until next review... Ja ne!!!


	2. Damsel in Distress

Chappie Two: Damsel in Distress

Author Notes: Konichiwa Everyone! Sorry! I know it has been a loooooong time since I've updated this fic. Infact it's been a long time since I updated any of my fics. I just finished posting my other fic "The path we take" (you guys should go check it out!) And now Im here to update this one. But before I start… SHOUTOUTS!

**Silver Pain: **Thank you sooooo much for reviewing. Tasuki is a great character nd he's my favorite so I just had to make a fic with him in it. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but your review is greatly appreciated.

**The Contessa: **Thank you for reviewing as well. Im glad you find it interesting. Sorry for the delay!

**Wolfdemon191: **I know… I know… It HAS been awhile since I've updated. I've been so busy. Gomen ne! Hope you like this chapter.

**Biggest Anime Fan aka BAF: **Horray! Im soooo HAPPY to see that you reviewed! does happy dance Tasuki is my favorite character too! Even though I haven't seen any of the series yet scratches back of head and nervous laugh But that's ok! I don't think there's anything wrong with liking an anime show you've never seen before. Just look at me! ; Even though I have seen all of season one and two and most of three of Inuyasha but I haven't seen any of Fushigi Yuugi. I want to go and buy the season three and four to Inuyasha and maybe find Fushigi Yuugi. Only fate will decide. It would be first anime DVD ever! Thanks for reviewing BAF! It's always good to see you! You aren't stalking me? ARE you? lol Just kidding Hope to hear from you again and update on "Sesshomaru, Sit" very VERY soon! By the way EVERYONE should go check that out!

So without father delay… ENJOY!

Chappie Two: Damsel in Distress

_**LAST TIME **_

_Flashback_

"_I promise you Tasuki I'll help you find that special someone. Not even death can keep me from it"_

_End of Flashback_

"_Well Nuriko what happened to that promise? I still haven't found that special someone."_

_**THE PRESENT **_

The red haired senshi sighed heavily. His honey orange eyes filled with sadness from the loss of his friend and the emptiness he felt in his heart. Tasuki was so lonely. Of course he had Chichiri and Koji to keep him company but he still felt like something was missing.

"Maybe Nuriko was right. Maybe I do need a woman," the red head sighed. After a few moments he let what he just said sink in.

"Feh, yeah right," Tasuki replied smartly. The red haired senshi descended from the giant Sequoia tree he was perched in.

The walk home was calm and quiet.

_Too quiet _he thought to himself. He couldn't hear the birds singing or the other forest creatures communing amongst themselves. The young senshi felt a cold draft run through his entire being sending a shiver down his spine. Something just didn't seem right. It was like he could feel some unspeakable crime taking place.

"Why do I have the strange feeling that someone's in trouble?"

At the exact moment a loud scream echoed through the calm forest.

"Oh, yeah… that's why," Tasuki replied as he ran toward the direction he heard the scream come from.

_**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST **_

"Ahhhhhhh," a young woman about nineteen screamed out in pain.

She had bright sea green eyes and caramel skin. Her long tree bark hair was pulled back into a high, yet loose ponytail. Her pink kimono was ripped into pieces. The green eyed beauty cried out in agony again as she pulled the snake shaped dagger from her side. Almost instantly her red nectar of life began to flow from her wound, staining her pink kimono. She was drenched in sweat and her kimono and face were coated in dirt and blood.

"Now I told you before wench, you cannot escape me," a hideous looking fat man replied. His skin was scaly and his yellow eyes were that of a snake.

"Now come quietly and I might spare your life. I paid good money for you so you are my property," the man hissed.

"Stay away from me you scaly asshole," the young maiden shouted in anger.

The snake-like man hissed at the girl before him.

"Fine! Have it your way," he hissed again as he attacked the girl.

"Ahhhhhhh," she screamed once more.

_**ELSE WHERE **_

Tasuki had heard the scream once more. His pace began to pick up. He dodged in and out between the giant trees until he reached a clearing in the forest. Tasuki's honey orange eyes settled on a snake-like man holding a young woman by her throat. The young maiden could sense the presence of another stranger.

"Don't just stand there baka! Help me," she yelled at the stranger. At first his features were concealed from the shade of the trees. Tasuki stepped out from the shadows. The young maiden's eyes settled on a fiery red head with honey orange eyes.

_He's cute… What am I saying! My life is on the line and I'm staring down complete stranger _the girl thought.

"First off onna I aint no baka. Name's Tasuki and second is that any way to talk to your rescuer," the senshi smiled cockily revealing his fangs.

The snake man hissed in annoyance. "This doesn't concern you boy so be on your way before you get hurt."

Tasuki stared wide eyed at the snake-like man. The senshi had never seen a creature like that before.

"What the hell are you," the red head yelled.

"Watch it boy or you might lose your head," the green, scaly man growled.

"Is that a threat," Tasuki replied in a dangerously low voice.

The man leaned back his head as a laugh erupted from his chest. Tasuki didn't like that at all.

"Ha, you amuse me human, but your ignorance blinds you. For you see, I am a youkai. A snake youkai to be exact," the great demon hissed.

Suddenly the snake man transformed into his true form. His body grew longer as a tail sprouted from his back. The snake youkai's fangs dripped with venom while he still held the girl captive. Tasuki's eyes grew five times their normal size.

"What the hell, was all the stunned senshi could mange to get out.

The girl being held in the youkai's clutches starred at Tasuki in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me you don't know what he is," she shouted in disbelief. "Kami, why did you send me such a baka to be my rescuer. The fates have dealt me a cruel hand." The girl turned her head toward the youkai.

"You mind as well just kill me and get it over with because there's no way in the seven hells that this baka is gonna save me."

"Hey onna, I AM still standing here," the red haired senshi yelled in anger.

"And WHY are you still standing there? You're just gonna get us both killed. Mind as well not waste the man's time."

"Watch it onna!"

"Yeah, I'll watch alright… watch you get utterly destroyed."

"SHUT UP," Tasuki growled.

"ENOUGH," the snake youkai roared, "BOTH of you shut up and let me kill you… starting with the girl." The youkai's fangs pierced the young maiden's neck poison leaking into the bit. Tasuki has seen enough. The young senshi reached for his tessen. Unaware to him, Tasuki's senshi symbol began to glow.

"Hey ugly!"

The snake youkai looked in the direction where Tasuki called him, but he had disappeared.

_Where did that baka go? _The young maiden thought to herself.

Just then she fell to the ground as the youkai's grasp on her loosened. The young woman dropped to the forest floor. Looking up she saw the young stranger beat the demon into the ground with a huge white fan. The youkai hissed in pain.

"It wont be so easily to destroy me you little punk," the snake demon lunged toward Tasuki.

"Oh yeah? Chew on this," Tasuki raised his tessen and unleashed his fire attack.

Instantly the youkai lit up on fire. It screams of pain echoed through the forest. Tasuki stood and watched as the demon's body was burnt to a crisp. His flaming red hair danced in the wind as his eyes met with the girl's for the first time. Honey orange reflected sea green. Suddenly the young maiden felt her entire body do numb.

_Damn the youkai… poison _was the last thought that ran across her mind as darkness consumed her.

"Ah shit," Tasuki said aloud as the girl collapsed into the forest floor.

Author Notes:

And that's the second chappie! Horray! Its finished! Sorry it took so long for me to update! dodges flying rock thrown by angry readers Hey! I said I was sorry. 0o Anywho I think this might turn out to be a good one. I've already gotten started on chappie three and might be able to have it up by the weekend. I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible. Well I'm sleepy sleepy sleepy so off to bed I go! Pleaseeeeee REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! I mean what author doesn't! Guys please let me know what you think. I really hope you guys are enjoying it though. yawn Well Im off to the land of dreams. Look for an update soon! Until then… JA NE!

Oh one more thing. I'm TRYING to find out where I can get the 3rd and 4th season of Inuyasha (English dub) and maybe Fushigi Yuugi (English dub and maybe some more anime DVD's. If anyone knows where I can get them online or a store that might have them please let me know either through a review or e-mail me at I'd GREATLY appreciate that! Arigato!


End file.
